


Cause I Need You Now

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton’s arms locked around Luke’s neck, the driving force of what was bringing them impossibly and inevitably closer, their lips still caught up in the moment, the rest of their bodies racing to catch up. Their feet fumbled as they backed up, into the parked car behind them, into the location of their first kiss, into the refuge of shared intimate touches, labored pants, and sweat riddled bodies that clouded up the windows. </p><p>Luke and Ashton have intimate make-up sex in the backseat of the car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This came from my phone shuffling through If Only, Waste the Night, and Vapor- otherwise known as the cause of my death. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)

Ashton couldn’t watch him walk away, not again, _never_ again. Not after all they’d been through, all the trials and tribulations, all the time spent wrapped in each other’s embraces. Not after all the times their bodies had connected, form fitting to the other, tangled up into one entity. Their bodies, their hearts, their souls, all of their being intermingling into the other. Ashton couldn’t let Luke walk out of his life. Not after they’d started to rebuild what once was broken.

“Wait,” Ashton called out, the breathiness of his voice catching in his throat as his hand reached out to catch Luke’s retreating body. Luke’s body reacted automatically, pressing further into the hand wrapped around his shoulder, his body melting into the touch as Ashton secured his other arm around Luke’s waist.

“We can’t,” Luke began, the two words blurring Ashton’s vision as hot trails of tears made their way down his heated cheeks.

Ashton’s interpretation of the two words had him shattering, had everything in his body going numb, and had his mind racing against his palpitating heart. They could, they could, _they could_. Before them was the skyline of a lighted city, all of the lights clouded into one as a broken gasp left Ashton’s body, Luke’s hands reaching up to grip Ashton’s. A feeling of seclusion crept up on Ashton, the overlook they’d parked at desolate and dark save for the skyline and the headlights of the car. If Luke were to give up and walk away now, Ashton would be despairingly alone, looking at the city lights in envy.

“We can’t let all of this- all of us- go to waste,” Luke finished, his voice softly fractured, the elaboration sending chills up Ashton’s spine, the tiny pieces of himself under Luke’s feet sweeping themselves together, his body vibrating back to life, feelings and emotions coursing through his blood.

The words were a reassurance, Luke’s body turning to meet Ashton a silent question. Ashton gazed at Luke through bleary eyes. Luke’s hand came up to brush away the tears on Ashton’s face, to caress him softly before pulling him close, God _so_ close, the tips of their noses brushing together, their broken breaths fusing together visibly in the chilled night air.

Ashton’s hands clutched at Luke’s jacket, his cold fingers numb in his grip. Ashton pulled Luke closer and closer, until there was nothing that could come between them, until they were back and all their broken pieces were mending themselves with each touch, each whispered reassurance, each breath caught between them. They had a lot of work to do, to fix what was breaking, cracking, splitting apart between them, but as Luke nestled himself impossibly closer into Ashton’s touch it felt as if they were slowly cementing themselves together, the love between them set in stone.

“I can’t watch you walk away,” Ashton gasped out as he held back a sob, Luke’s face burrowed in his shoulder, his fists still tightly holding onto the back of Luke’s jacket, Ashton’s hands riding the waves of Luke’s stuttering breaths- up, stop, up, down, up, down- with each ragged inhale and exhale.

“I can’t walk away- I _won’t_ walk away- I’m not going to leave you,” Luke reaffirmed, his voice muffled but the meanings of the smothered words were clear. “I won’t make that mistake again.”

Ashton’s tight grip on Luke’s jacket released, his hands immediately running through Luke’s blond tresses, soothing and assuring him, letting him know that he was there. He’d always be there. He was there when Luke walked away last time, he was there when Luke came back, and he was still there, holding onto the hope that they could make this- whatever and however twisted ‘this’ was- work. He couldn’t give up on them.

“I need you, Ash,” Luke whispered as he pulled up from Ashton’s shoulder, his lips pouted and trembling as his eyes swept over Ashton’s face, the blue swimming, swimming, _drowning_ in a pool of tears.

“I need you too, Luke,” Ashton responded, his hands drifting from Luke’s hair to cup his face, his fingers lightly running over his jaw line.

“I need you _now_ ,” Luke asserted, his gaze flickering down, down to Ashton’s lips, down to where Ashton was biting to keep the sobs contained within his body.

Ashton nodded minutely, understanding the emphasis of the statement. Ashton pulled Luke to him, their lips crashing together, explosions of love behind closed eyes, red and black swarming and dancing in their eyelids. Luke’s hands roamed lower, to grip at Ashton’s waist, to hold tight to the body and soul in front of him. Ashton’s arms locked around Luke’s neck, the driving force of what was bringing them impossibly and inevitably closer, their lips still caught up in the moment, the rest of their bodies racing to catch up.

Their feet fumbled as they backed up, into the parked car behind them, into the location of their first kiss, into the refuge of shared intimate touches, labored pants, and sweat riddled bodies that clouded up the windows. Ashton’s back was pressed to the driver’s side window, finding enough balance to wrap one leg around Luke’s waist, their weight crashing into each other as they leaned even more against the car, the majority of their weight supported beneath it. Luke greedily wrapped Ashton’s other leg around his waist, a blind hand searching for the door handle to the backseat, his eyes still shut as he moved his attention from Ashton’s mouth to his jaw.

Finally, Luke had managed to open the car door, Ashton immediately wrangling himself and Luke around it, pulling Luke inside, their bodies barreling into each other as they landed in the backseat. Luke had assumed the position of straddling Ashton as he unzipped the older boy’s coat, his hands underneath Ashton’s shoulders, pulling them both up to discard the unnecessary clothing. The moment Ashton’s jacket was off he was working on getting Luke out of his as Luke immediately reacted to the now exposed skin of Ashton’s neck, his mouth attaching to it automatically, sucking and biting into the soft skin, eliciting a frustrated groan from Ashton.

Ashton had finally managed past the struggle of unbuttoning Luke’s coat, the material falling to the floor of the car as he reached around Luke- who was still adamantly marking up his neck- to close the car door. Ashton leaned into the touch of Luke’s lips, his hands holding the back of Luke’s head, pressing him further and further into the skin. His hands slid down Luke’s back, reaching for the bottom of his shirt, gripping tightly as a small moan escaped him, Luke trailing his kisses down to Ashton’s exposed shoulder. Ashton tugged the shirt up, Luke breaking contact, his arms raised just enough to slip the shirt over his head, his hands instinctively going to the hem of Ashton’s shirt, discarding it quickly. Ashton drew Luke closer, their bare skin illuminated by the city’s lights pouring in from the windows.

Ashton leaned into Luke so they fell back, Ashton now on top of the blond, gazing into the pool of blue, endlessly captivated by the color, by the rips of emotion intensified within. He ghosted his fingertips up and down Luke’s abdomen, placing a trail of kisses starting from his temple down to his hips, taking the time to ravish every inch of exposed skin on the younger boy, his moans signifying he was teetering on the edge. Ashton unbuttoned Luke’s jeans, tugging them down, Luke lifting up, the fabric getting momentarily tangled around his long legs, until they worked together to free him.

Ashton’s hips grinded down on Luke’s, the friction sending wonders through both of their blood, the reactions instant. Luke was a moaning mess beneath Ashton, digging his nails into the muscles of Ashton’s back, a red trail leading the way to where Luke squeezed his hips, trying to pull him down further, bucking up into the touch.

“Ash,” Luke groaned at the loss of contact as Ashton broke away to awkwardly fumble out of his pants, but then he came back to Luke with such a desire driven through his bones he couldn’t help but run his hands e _verywhere._

Ashton knew all of the places that drove Luke _wild_ , all of the places that had him moaning in ecstasy, gripping Ashton’s curls, his sonorous voice laced with desire and need begging for more. Ashton licked and nipped behind Luke’s ear, knowing that was the spot that pushed him over the edge, that had his hands pushing Ashton further down into him, had his hips desperately rucking up, wanting- _needing-_ more.

When the heat and hunger between them became insatiable, Ashton pulled Luke’s boxers off, quick to position his mouth at Luke’s hardening member. He took the time to tease Luke, enjoying the moans of lust slipping through his quivering lips. Ashton could tell Luke was trying to keep himself together, but with the way he was adamantly teasing the younger boy, he knew he would be driven crazy in no time. Ashton licked and sucked, Luke’s hands bobbing up and down as they tightened in Ashton’s hair, his back arching as his eyes rolled back, letting the pleasurable sensations take over and rock through his body.

Ashton broke away before Luke was completely over the edge, working his way up, placing kisses to Luke’s stomach who squirmed beneath him.

“Ash, I-I want…” Luke seemed to struggle to articulate his wants between the blissful moans ripping out of him.

“What is it baby? Tell me what you want,” Ashton questioned, willing to do anything to fulfill Luke’s needs, while at the same time his own wants and needs were filling with heat as he pleasured the younger boy.

“I want you, in me,” Luke groaned as he wiggled into a sitting position as Ashton immediately reached over to the center console of the car after Luke’s elaboration, reaching in for the stash of lube.

Luke slipped off Ashton’s boxers, reaching to work on Ashton as the older boy slicked up his fingers in preparation for entering Luke. Once he was ready and pulsing with need Luke leaned back, spreading his legs for Ashton to slowly enter him, Ashton took his time, trying to prolong the experience, wanting to hear and feel all that was happening for as long as possible. Each ragged breath and whine from Luke had conviction running through Ashton, his free hand brushing sweat drenched hair from Luke’s face, clear blue eyes coming into view. As Ashton continuously worked on him, adding a finger and curling, reaching the spot within Luke that had him shivering, Ashton was content to stare into the depth of Luke’s eyes.

All that Ashton could see was blue; love drenched in blue, desire as clear as the morning sky, lust wrapped in tendrils of the color that had fluttered shut, pants escaping the unwinding boy. Ashton kept on, adding another finger and keeping a pace he knew had Luke’s toes curling, prepping him. When Luke was absolutely ready; his sweat slicked body pleading for Ashton to fill him, they readjusted, Ashton’s back to the seat, Luke straddling him.

Ashton pulled Luke’s face down to him, their lips crashing together once more, stifling the moans of satisfaction between them. Ashton’s hands gripped Luke’s bum, his fingers pressing into the soft skin, his hips finding a rhythm that had Luke’s stifled moans breaking away from his mouth, calling out in pure ecstasy.

“Yes, Ash, God yes,” Luke groaned, his climax quickly approaching, his body leaning into every touch Ashton had on him.

The build-up did not let them down as they came, their gazes held, their bodies connected so fully, all of their broken pieces falling back into place. The fight and all that had led up to it momentarily forgotten as pure bliss swept its way through both of them. Ashton clutched at Luke, bringing him as close as possible, wrapping one of their discarded jackets around them after doing his best to clean them up a bit. Luke’s head rested on Ashton’s shoulder, his eyes glazed over; with satisfaction and admiration, staring up at Ashton as he bit at his swollen lips.

“I always need you, Ash,” he sighed.

“I’ll always be here, Luke, _always_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly just for practice to get myself more comfortable in this realm of writing.  
> Lemme know what you think!  
> [Tumblr](lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com)


End file.
